District Four
by PolarBearsWillEatYou
Summary: Amber Collins is just an ordinary girl from District Four... who just happens to be in love with Finnick Odair, have him and her and participate in the Hunger Games, and be a huge part of the second rebellion of Panem, led by Amber's best friend, The Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. OC/Finnick with some Katniss/Peeta.
1. Three Words

_**Chapter One- Three Words**_

Amber hid behind the tree and stared at him. _Finnick Odair, _she thought to herself. He was sitting on the dock, tying and untying knots. They were both fourteen, and he was wearing his jeans and black boots, his green t-shirt on the ground next to him. Amber was wearing her sky blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and long black boots she had gotten for her birthday. Amber had deep blue eyes and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. As she adjusted how she was standing, she stepped on a twig, which made a loud crunch sound.

"Who's there?" Finnick stood up.

Amber started running away, her face red. "Wait!" He called out, almost recognizing who she was.

Suddenly, she tripped, landing facefirst into the dirt. She felt a familiar hand gripping hers and pulling her up. "Amber?" He asked.

"Yup. That's me! I was just, uh, examining that tree!" Amber was desprate for an excuse. "For... possible nightlock!"

"You were spying on me on the beach, weren't you?" Finnick put his right hand under her chin and tilited it upwards.

Amber smiled a bit and looked into his sea green eyes. "Well... maybe."

Finnick laughed. "Amber, I saw you." He got a little closer, their matching necklaces clinking together.

"Well, you're the one not wearing a shirt." She laughed.

"Oh, I never noticed." He smirked and pulled her face closer, kissing her.

"Finnick... I love you." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I-" He started, and was cut off by his watch beeping. "We have to go. It's time."

Amber turned pale and gripped his hand tightly. "I'm ready." She whispered.

-**THE REAPING**-

"As always, ladies first." Effie announced in her always cheery voice.

Finnick looked at Amber, who was pale and shaking.

"Lisa Jenkins!" She exclaimed. Amber relaxed and Finnick took a deep breath in relief, his silent panic attack recceding.

The girl with short black hair and brown eyes walked up to the stage, trembling. She didn't say a word. She was twelve, making Amber tear up as she always did when a very young girl was chosen.

"And now for the boys!" Effie quickly reached into the bowl as Amber started having a inner panic attack. _Please don't say Finnick Odair, Please don't say his name. _

"Finnick Odair!" She announced, and Finnick clenched his fists as he walked up.

He refused to speak, and they started leading them off, and Amber lost control. "_**Finnick!**_" She screamed his name over and over, running forward, as Peacekeepers pulled her back, he teared up, pain clear on his face as Effie Trinket pulled him and Lisa off.

_**LATER...**_

"Let me talk to him!" Amber complained.

"You will wait." A Peacekeeper responded, and Finnick's parents walked out, heads lowered.

Amber ran in, Finnick quickly embracing her. "Finnick..." She mumbled into his shoulder. For a few minutes, they just stood there, holding each other.

"Amber, if I die, I need you to promise you'll be okay." He said, holding her close to him.

"You know you can't ask me that. I'd be a mess without you. You'll just have to promise you won't die." She tried to smile.

"I'll do my best." He mumbled.

"Your time is up." Two Peacekeepers burst into the room.

They grabbed her arms and started pulling her back. "Finnick! These could be your last words, make 'em count!"

"They won't be. I hope. Just in case though..." He ran forward and quickly kissed her. "I love you, Amber Collins."

"I love you too, Finnick Odair." She smiled, tearing up. He'd never said those words to her before.


	2. The 65th Hunger Games

_**Chapter Two- The 65th Hunger Games**_

_"I just want to get away from all this." Amber said, looking at Finnick with that familiar look of longing to be far away from District Four, from Panem. _

_"I know, I do too. But Amber, leaving isn't going to stop the games." Finnick said, looking into her eyes._

_"They put __**Dawn**__ in there. Out of every girl in District Four, they had to pick my __**sister.**__" Amber looked away. "I don't want to be anywhere near these Capitol freaks, with their obnoxious accents, and stupid hair and makeup." She breathed. "No one here needs me anymore, my mom can take care of herself." _

_"Amber." Finnick said, putting his hand under her chin. "I need you." He leaned in and kissed her. _

_Suddenly, the world spun, and Finnick saw Amber screaming his name, bringing back the pain and agnst he had days earlier. Then, one of the peacekeepers holding her back threw her to the ground and the other put a foot on her back, drawing his gun from the holster so clearly shown on his belt. "Amber!" He screamed out every syllable. He shot her, and Finnick ran off the stage, tackling the peacekeeper to the ground. He took his gun and shot him and the other peackeeper. He leaned over Amber. "Get up, please. Amber. Get up. Amber...?" He teared up, and screamed her name again, peacekeepers surrounding him. _

"Mr. Odair?"

Finnick shot up, covered in sweat. "L-Lisa?"

"Are you worried about tommorow? Is that why you were screaming? That would be slightly strange, now that I think about it, considering you clearly said 'Amber'. Is she your girlfriend or something?" She was suprisingly smart for a twelve year old.

**-THE COLLINS HOUSEHOLD-**

_**6 hours earlier...**_

Caesar Flickerman held the microphone to his mouth as Finnick walked on stage. "From District Four, we gladly welcome... Finnick Odair! Say hello, Finnick!"

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, Amber watching attentively. He sat in the chair next to Caesar's, looking at him.

"We have a few questions for you, if it's alright." Caesar said.

"Go ahead." Finnick nodded.

"So... Do you plan on winning, Finnick?" He asked.

Amber watched through her screen, biting her lip. "Of course. Someone back home is bound to rise me from the dead and kill me again if I don't. Plus, dying is unpleasant." Finnick laughed.

"True! Next question... Is there a special girl back home?" Caesar asked, sending a wave of noises throughout the crowd.

"Yes." Finnick said bluntly.

"Tell us about her!" Caesar said entusiastically.

"Her name is Amber. Amber Collins." Finnick smiled.

"Is this her?" Caesar nodded to a man backstage and a video appeared on the screen, Amber screaming his name as they pulled him off.

"Yes." He looked at it.

"I thought as much." Caesar said, the clip of her saying goodbye appearing. The two were holding each other, kissing.

"H-How did you?" Finnick started.

Suddenly, as they dragged her off, Finnick yelled "I love you!" In the video, making everyone in the crowd go "_Oooh._" As crowds so loved to do.

"Do you really love her, Finnick?"

He looked into the camera. "Amber, If you're watching, I love you." He looked back at Caesar. "This is over." He got up, leaving the stage.

_**Towards the end of the games...**_

Finnick eyed Amion, the boy from District One.

"Got any last words?" Amion smirked, standing a good ten steps from Finnick.

"Do you?" Finnick gripped his trident. Amber looked carefully, and saw he was wearing his necklace, as always, that matched hers. He never took it off. She smiled.

A dagger flew by Finnick's head, and Amber screamed at the screen, then bit her lip, sitting back.

"Wow." Finnick laughed. "You're a lousy shot." He looked at Amion carefully, examining every part of his body, then threw one of the most expensive gifts ever give to anyone in the Hunger Games, ever. His trident.

The trident hit Amion square in the face, knocking him to the ground, as Finnick looked up. "I did it, Amber." He winked.

_**The return...**_

A knock on the door sent a echo through to Collins household. They lived in Victors Village, because Amber's mother had won the 45th Hunger Games, when she was sixteen.

Amber opened the door and was met by familiar lips crashing into hers. "I love you. Amber Collins, I love you." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Finnick Odair." She mumbled, kissing him. "Never..." She breathed in between words and kisses. "Do that... to me... again."

"I promise." He smiled, kissing her and pressing her against the wall, not letting go. "I will never leave you alone, ever, ever again."


	3. It Would Kill Me

_**Chapter Three- It Would Kill Me**_

Amber looked at Flux, the other boy from Four, who was fourteen, four years younger than her. "Garric and Terra will be waiting for us at the cornucpia. Are you ready to use your bow?"

Flux nodded as a silver parachute came from the sky, something large wrapped in a tissue-like substance attached to it. Amber carefully unwrapped it and saw the silver trident with a note attached. _Kill someone for me. -F. _

She threw her sword off to the side and held the trident close. "F? Who's F?" Flux asked.

"Finnick." She said bluntly, standing up.

_"You won't belive how much I had to go through so I could mentor you." Amber heard Finnick's familiar voice from behind her and spun around, seeing him smiling at her. He saw the tears building in her eyes and ran over, holding her close. "I can't lose you... I can't." _

_"It's alright Finnick, I'll be back. Just like you." She mumbled into his shoulder. _

_"I wouldn't be able to recover if you died, some District Two imbecile running you through. Promise me you'll kill every single one of them." _

_"Finni-" He cut her off._

_"__**Promise me**__." He managed to say, holding back the tears threatning to come out. _

_"I promise. I will come back to you, and kill anyone who gets too close." Amber said. _

_"You'd better. It would kill me to lose you." _

_"__**I promise.**__" She said. _

"Amber?" Flux said, her flashback cracking into pieces, going back into reality.

"S-Sorry. Let's just go kill those District Two brats." Amber stood up completley, holding the trident close to her chest. _I never thought I'd end up in the 69th hunger games. My last year I'm able to be in here, I get picked. _She thought.

The two arrived at the cornucopia and saw Garric and Terra, the two tributes from District Two. "Garric! Terra!" Flux yelled.

Amber gripped her trident close, crouching in the bushes. _Just distract them, Flux. _

Garric spun around and threw a spear from the cornucopia, which hit Flux in the chest, making him topple over. Amber screamed, signaling her position. "Come on out, Amber."

Amber stepped out of the shadows, trident close to her chest. "You killed him." She said fiercly, shadows covering her face that she had hidden by looking down.

"You know that only one of us can get out of here." Terra said, her light hazel eyes reminding her of Dawn.

_"Why do people from the Capitol hate us so much?" She asked, innocence clear in her nine-year old voice. _

_"Because they know that if we tried to rebel against them again, we would win." Amber said, her hatred for the Capitol as strong as ever. _

Suddenly, her vision was obiliteraited by the sound of a knife flying by her head and hitting the ground behind her.

Amber gripped the trident and ran forward, spinning as she stabbed Terra in the chest with it, then turned to Garric, jumping backwards so the spear he flung went just past her.

"Good night." She whispered, flinging the trident and hitting him straight in the chest.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you the winner of the sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games!" A voice announced.

_**The Return...**_

Amber slowly opened the door to her house, seeing all the lights were out except for the fireplace, sending an orange glow throughout the room. A familiar figure was sitting in her favorite armchair.

"Finnick? What are you doing here? Where's my mom?" She asked.

"Your mom is at my house watching the Caesar Flickerman show with mine. They think you're going to actaully show up. I know better, so I have been waiting here." He stood up, wearing his necklace, green shirt, and jeans.

"Tell me; How long are you going to resist?" Amber looked up and down him.

"About five seconds." He ran across the room and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting go of him.

Amber pulled her mouth away for a moment. "Thanks for the gift, by the way."

"And thank you for killing those District Four idiots." He laughed and kissed her again.

Amber ran her hand through his hair. "I love you so much." She mumbled.

"I love you too."


End file.
